Will The Sun Ever Shine Again
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: After hurt by an uncaring lover, Shawn Michaels recieves comfort in an unexpected place. ShawnRandy, ShawnHunter


Will the Sun Ever Shine Again

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the song, Will The Sun Ever Shine Again by Bonnie Raitt.

This story has been moved to this profile as The Kliq has disbanded

Shawn sat in his hotel room, staring at the falling rain outside. The sound of it was almost sad, yet calm. Shawn sniffed and wiped his eyes that were red from crying. He sighed and walked over to the window, resting his head against the cold glass. His heart ached. The love of his life was gone and he was left her all alone to stand at the window and look out at the rain.

_Rain is pourin' down like the  
heavens are hurtin'.  
Seems like it's been dark since  
the devil knows when.  
How do you go on, never knowin'  
for certain,  
Will the sun ever shine again?_

The tears started to fall again. He didn't understand why he was still doing this. It had been two months since he'd left. Why did he still hurt? Why was it still fresh and cold in his mind and in his heart? Why did he still feel like he'd been torn in two and nothing could put him back together. He felt like his very soul had been shattered into a million pieces, never again, to be whole. He felt cold with a chill he couldn't shake. Would he ever be warm again? He doubted it. Everything reminded him of him.

"Why do you do this to me?" he whispered, between his falling tears.

_Feels like it's been years since  
it started to thunder.  
Clouds are campin' out in the valley  
and glen.  
How do you go on, when you can't help  
but wonder.  
Will the sun ever shine again?_

How long had it been raining? It seemed that it never stopped through those two months. He needed sun, he needed sky, he needed something to pull him out of his lonely dispair. Everytime their eyes met, Shawn felt as if he'd gone and left him again. Everytime he saw him, he remembered the good times and prayed for this whole nightmare to be just that, a nightmare. He prayed for a reprieve for the pain and the lonelyness. But it never came. No one came. Nothing at all came but more hurt and more sadness. Just what he needed.

_What if the rain keeps fallin'?  
What if the sky stays gray?  
What if the wind keeps squallin',  
And never go away?  
_

The constant memory, the constant pain. He needed something, someone to show him that they cared. Fans? They were fickle. They'd turn on you the second you do something they don't like. That wasn't caring, friendship, love. It was something else and it wasn't enough.

"Why Randy? Why'd you have to go and dump me like I was nothing but a good fuck?"

_Maybe the soon the storm will be  
tired of blowin'.  
Maybe soon it all will be over, amen.  
How do you go on, if there's no way  
of knowin'?  
Will the sun ever shine?  
Wish I could say.  
Send me a sign-  
One little ray.  
Lord, if you're list'nin', how long  
until then?  
Will the sun ever shine again?  
_

"Because that's what everyone is to Randy Orton." came a familar voice behind him. Shawn turned to see Hunter Hearst Helmsly standing there. "You can't let him do this to you Shawn. You're better than that." Shawn bowed his head.

"But not good enough," another tear slipped from his eye. Hunter whiped it away.

"Shawn, you are just fine the way you are. Randy just couldn't see it. He just saw a step to the top because to him, that's what we all are. But we're not, and sooner or later, he'll realize the great man that he's left behind. You, Shawn."

"He doesn't care. No one cares."

"I care Shawn," Shawn lifted his head. "would I be here if I didn't?" Hunter pulled Shawn into his arms.

"I've always cared. I've always loved you. I've just never been able to bring up enough courage to tell you. I've cared ever since the day I met you. The day I asked to hang with you and Kevin, way back. Do you remember?" Shawn thought back.

**Flashback**

**Shawn and Kevin are sitting in the back as a young Hunter walks up to them, timidly. **

**"Hi, I'm Hunter. Someone told me that you guys were cool. Do you...I mean, would you mind if I ride with you?" Shawn smiled.**

**"Sure Hunter, we don't mind."**

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, I remember." Shawn said quietly.

"Shawn, I've loved you since that moment."

"Why? No one else does."

"Shawn, I'm not everyone else. You taught me the ropes around here. You and Kevin. You two are everything to me. But Shawn, you've always been there. When Vince punished me for saying goodbye to the guys, when I tore my quad, when I married Steph and was scared to death, when my daughter was born, when Steph left me with nothing but a broken heart, you were always there. Kevin, well he was there some of the time but not always. It was always you. Now its my turn. You can't keep living like this. Your ring work and your health are suffering. You get to the arena, aviod Randy at every turn, you go out there in a half mind, you come back in a daze, you get out of there as soon as you can, you come back here and curl up miserably everyday. I can't bear it. Seeing you hurt breaks my heart. Everytime I see Randy, it takes all I have not to kill him. I love you. With everything I have I love you." Shawn's head was spinning. Hunter loved him? Him? No one loved him. He looked up and saw it. In Hunter's eyes he saw the love, and the pain. He didn't want Hunter to hurt. He wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck and he pulled him tighter to him. He sobbed.

"I love you too Hunter." as Hurter held him, the room brightened. They looked out of the window. The rain had stopped and the clouds were parting. The sun shone down with a brightness that seem to radiate into every crevice of the room. The sun WAS shining again and Shawn felt lighter, happier. And if Randy didn't like it, Shawn had two word for him...

The End


End file.
